


Assorted Strip Club AU Drabbles

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: SCAU [3]
Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets into the lives of some strippers and their significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minseok is Sad

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very large Strip Club Kpop au. It was gonna just be a very porny au and then it just ended up making lots of characters have all of the in depth feelings. We have a tumblr blog dedicated to this au called scaulifeandtimes and we do our best to answer any questions as quick as possible. It's a little dead right now since we are all at school but bear with us.

Minseok woke up alone. He really didn’t know what he had expected, they hadn’t even talked much, they’d just fucked. But knowing that didn’t keep him from being overwhelmed by emotions. He’d had Chanyeol in his arms again, in his bed, and touching him all over. But that was it. It had just been a release of sexual tension. Nothing else. And that hurt. A lot. As much as the breakup had, if not more.

So much for going back to work with no problems.

He didn’t know what to do. He was feeling so many things at once, none of them pleasant. And above all, it felt like his heart was actually splitting in two. He didn’t know what to do about that, so he just curled up and cried. The bed felt too empty, and the room too large, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Minseok didn’t know when he’d stopped crying, or how long he’d been laying there when his phone buzzed from the table next to the bed. He held his breath as he reached over to pick it up. The screen lit up as another text arrived. Both were from Tao. There were lots of winky faces and it was clear that Tao had seen him leaving with Chanyeol. Minseok didn’t really know how to respond to the texts, so he called him instead.

“Heyyyy. Didja call to brag about how great your night was?” Tao asked, clearly fishing for details.

“I wish.” Minseok’s voice cracked halfway through, and he knew he wasn’t going to have to explain any more.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Tao growled.

“Tao, don’t.” Minseok tried to sound forceful, but there was no fight in his voice.

“He’s hurt you twice now.”

“I know. But don’t hurt him. I just. I can’t be alone right now.”

“Okay.” Minseok could practically hear Tao trying to calm himself down. “Okay. I’ll be right there. With Candy. And some ice cream and bad movies. Go get your puppy and curl up on the couch or something. Just. Get yourself out of that room. I’ll be over as fast as I can be.” And with that, he hung up.  
  
Minseok knew he should get out of the bed, his surroundings weren’t helping with his emotions at all, but he really didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to do anything. So he didn’t. He was still there when Tao arrived, fifteen minutes later. 


	2. New Year's at the Strip Club with Benji and Heedo

The thing about partying with strippers is that there is inevitably going to be glitter _everywhere._  Add in the fact that it was a New Year’s party, and of course there was also a huge amount of confetti. Heedo was going to be finding it in the most random places for weeks, with the amount he was bound to somehow track home with him. But it was worth it, he guessed. He got to spend New Year’s with his stripper boyfriend and laugh about how much his brother was annoyed by that.

Heedo wandered around the strip club a bit, making his way to the bar. Benji would probably be able to find him there, when he returned from whoever the fuck knows where. He had said something about the bathroom and Heedo wasn’t really worried.

The bar was packed and he struggled to find a place close enough to be able to order anything. Before he got the chance to, however, he felt a warm body at his back. Heedo quickly turned around, ready to punch someone, but it was just Benji.

“So this is where you disappeared to.” Benji concluded, before laughing. Heedo lifted an eyebrow at him. “You have confetti all in your hair, how did you manage that?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t the one who throw confetti everywhere at midnight.” Benji looked sheepish for a second before grinning wide and brushing some of the confetti out of Heedo’s hair. It was followed by a quick kiss.

Heedo could practically  _feel_ the glare that his brother sent at Benji from across the club. Benji must have noticed it too, because his eyes darted over to where Tao was near the other end of the bar. Heedo just rolled his eyes and reached a hand out to the back of Benji’s neck, pulling him down for a better kiss. If he flipped off Tao with the other hand, well, no one could blame him.


	3. Taekwoon is a Boring Old Man

Taekwoon was woken up by the sound of his phone going off, the quietest buzzing vibration of a text message from his editor. Carefully, he untangled himself from the body next to him, unwinding his arms from around Hakyeon. He kissed Hakyeon’s forehead before sliding out of bed.

The tiles in the kitchen were cold under his feet, but it was something he had to endure if he wanted his morning coffee. He set up the coffee maker before quietly making his way back to the bedroom to grab his laptop. The sight of Hakyeon encroaching on his side of the bed made Taekwoon smile. He was half tempted to crawl back under the covers to join him. The knowledge that he wouldn’t get any revising done if he gave in was the only thing that kept him out of bed.

Taekwoon had promised himself that his novel had to be perfect, publication ready, before Hakyeon could read it. Hakyeon had become a major inspiration, and Taekwoon needed it to be perfect, needed to convey everything he wanted to get across. Hakyeon had tried to sneak peeks at it when Taekwoon had tried working in the afternoons, so a new routine had started.

Taekwoon would get up early – well, early for someone who didn’t get off of work until at least two am – and work on his book while letting Hakyeon sleep. The final editing process was almost done, and soon, so soon, he would be able to stay in bed longer.

The coffee finished brewing and Taekwoon carried both his mug and his laptop over to the couch to get to work. Editing and revising was tedious work, and Taekwoon was glad for the occasional interruptions by Yasmin and Blue, the husky puppy he had recently adopted with Hakyeon.

Soon enough, the coffee was gone, and when Taekwoon glanced at the tiny clock on his laptop, he noticed that it was after noon. Hakyeon would be up soon. Taekwoon saved his process and set his laptop down. He stretched, pondering what to make for breakfast.

Normally, Taekwoon would let Hakyeon wake up on his own, but after he was don’t making pancakes, he decided that he wanted company. He wandered back into the bedroom and watched Hakyeon for half a second before approaching the bed.

He pushed back Hakyeon’s hair and kissed his forehead. Hakyeon’s eyelids fluttered but he didn’t seem to wake up. “Hey.” Taekwoon said quietly, hand still running through Hakyeon’s hair. “I made breakfast, wake up.” Hakyeon’s eyes slowly blinked open.

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon mumbled, not totally awake. Taekwoon chuckled at his boyfriend’s concern. It _was_ unusual for him to wake Hakyeon up, but that didn’t have to mean that anything was going on.

“Nothing. I made breakfast. Come on.” He helped Hakyeon out of bed and to the kitchen to get food, pressing a couple kisses into his hair on the way.

“What, no real kisses?” Hakyeon asked, halfway into the kitchen. Taekwoon hummed in response before obliging Hakyeon, brushing their lips together quickly. Hakyeon’s arms were wrapped around his neck before Taekwoon could completely pull away.

“You can do better than that.” Hakyeon told him before capturing his lips in another kiss. This one was deeper, more intense. A small part of Taekwoon’s brain was telling him that the pancakes were getting cold, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
